


This One

by Team_LoVe83



Series: Always [2]
Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_LoVe83/pseuds/Team_LoVe83
Summary: This happens a few days after the first fic in my series "Always". Logan and Dick is out surfing and Dick suprises both Logan and Veronica. It's also a very smut fic. Logan and Veronica can't keep their hands of each other. But there is also some angst sincethey talk about stuff that happend in the years between,V is not ready to admitt it all yet.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: Always [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496426
Kudos: 8





	This One

A/N: So here is fic no 2 in the series I'm writing on, I hope you all like it. Thanks for all the help Joey:) Could not have done this without you. This is set after the first one I wrote, called (Always) You have to read that one first to understand this one since it's happening a week later. 

I have read the book that comes after the movie, I know what's happening there. I don't follow it as it is. The book was ok, but this is how I see LoVe happening after the movie and before/in spite of the book and season 4. I can't even begin to talk about season 4... I loved so many of their scenes together and there are a few that I just can't talk about.... 

This One

It's Sunday morning and Logan is out on the beach and on his way to do some surfing, when he gets to the water he sees Dick coming toward his with his board so he waited for him. He's been home for a few days but Logan and Veronica has had some time for them self without socializing with friends because they had been apart for so long and they have been using that time making love, sleep, talking about family and friends and talking a little about what kind of wedding they want to have and just being happy in each others arms and staying inside the house or out on deck by the pool and watching the sunsets overlooking their beach house. 

“So, what's happened?” Dick asks Logan while they lay on the boards out in the water.

“I finally asked her, and she said yes” Logan says with a huge smile on his lips.

“Wow, about dame time, dude. I'm happy for you guys. I know I haven't been really supportive of you guys. And I'm sorry for that, when I saw you two together when she helped you on the Carrie case I knew that you too belonged together and that you were right for each other, I can see how much you both love each other and I wish that Veronica can forgive me for being a dick for so many years, and that we can maybe start to be friends”. 

“Wow, Dick. Thank you so much and yeah I think Veronica would like that very much. She's very alone and afraid when I'm deployed so maybe you, Mac and Wallace could help her out/hang with her when I'm not there”. Logan says and pat Dick on the back.

“Yeah I know the feeling, I'm also not happy thinking about you when you're out on deployment. Not knowing if you'll come back again, you are my closest friend and I don't want to lose you you know”.

“Aww, don't go all soft on me now, Dick. I'm so lucky to have you as my closest and best friend, 

They slapped each others back and then some good waves came in and they surfed a little bit more before they got out of the water and heading home.

When Logan gets nearer the house he can see that Veronica is sitting out on the deck drinking a cup of coffee. She gets up and meet him with a kiss and a cup when he reaches the deck. 

“Hi, mmm coffee thank you babe”. He says when they have kissed and he takes a sip while Veronica takes his board and stands it up towards the board rack that is on the deck. He takes another sip and is pleasantly surprise when Veronica starts to tug at his wetsuit sipper, she gets it all the way down and goes in front of Logan and helps him get his arms out of it. She smiles when she sees that all he has on underneath is both his and hers fave blue trunks. He finally gets out of the wetsuit and hangs it on a hook next to the outdoor shower to dry. Veronica have laid her self down on one of the sunbeds and when Logan walks into the shower and takes of the blue trunks she can't stop looking at him with a smile. Logan sees that she's looking at him and smiles before he turns around and gets the water flowing and rinses off the seawater and takes some shampoo in his hands and turns around while he massages the shampoo into his hair. Veronica is still studying him and when he starts to soap in his body her eyes follows his hands down his whole body. Logan smirks when he sees that she has started to bite her lower lip while her eyes is still following his hands. And when he pays special attention to his cock she does everything she can to not moan out load. He turns around and rinses off and then turns of the shower. When he turns around again Veronica is there with a towel and he walks to her and takes the towel and then give her a heated kiss. 

“How was surfing?” Veronica asks.

“It was nice and the waves was excellent. Dick came down as well. We had a good talk and I'll tell you more about it at breakfast later”. Logan answers while towelling off. They walk back to the sunbed Veronica was laying on earlier and sits down

“That's good, maybe I can try to join you guys later and you can try to teach me surfing again baby”. Veronica answered while leaning into him and brings him down for a kiss... 

When Logan tries to deepen the kiss more Veronica stops. “Do you want me to give you a massage?”

“Aww yes hun that would be lovely”. 

“Lay down on your stomach and I will”. She opens a bottle of massage oil that she had forgotten on the table between the sunbeds a few days earlier. She stradells him and takes some in her hands and rubs them together to warm up the oil and her hands. She starts to rub and massage Logan's neck and shoulders. 

“ Aww,mmm. This is so good baby” Logan whispers as her hands does it's magic. 

Her hands massages down his back, and back up again. She does this a few times. She can feel and hear Logan's breath change as her hands work on his back, shoulders and neck. When her hands has worked their way down again she starts to kiss his lower back while her hands starts to travel up again. She massages and kiss her way up to his neck and then slowly and sensually bites his right earlobe. Logan can feel the effect as his cock starts to get hard. And he can also feel the effect it has on Veronica, she is completely naked under her bathrobe and he can feel the heat and moisture from her as she licks and nibble on his neck and right earlobe. He carefully starts to get up and before Veronica can do anything she's sitting in his lap and he has somehow managed to open her bathrobe and as he kisses her he slides it down her shoulders and arms and it feels onto the sunbed, while he finds her sensitive spot on her throat and she gaps and moans.

“Fuck... Logan, please don't stop” as she lets her fingers roam in his hair. And then one of her hands travel down his stomach and he whimpers when she takes his cock gently in her hand and she looks down in awe as his cock swells and gets fully erect when she jerks it up and down slowly at first and when she speeds up Logan throws his head back and moans.

“ Ohh, I won't baby. Not when your hands keep doing this”. He's left hand starts to pinch her nipple and when his right hand slides it's way into her wet folds and finds her nub she forgets to keep jerking his now painfully huge cock for a few seconds until she manages to remember what her hand was doing and when her other hand starts to play with his balls he slips one finger into her and she moans into his mouth as he kisses her and lets his toung play with hers. She's so wet and he feels that she's close to orgasm. When she feels that his finger glides out she whimpers but that is turned into a little scream when he lifts her up a little and plunges his dick into her. 

“Logaaan”, she gasps when she starts to contract around his cock when he starts moving up into her and his hands moulds and pinches her hard nipples. They ride out her orgasm slowly and when she's on her way down she's finally able to get a grip on his shoulders. She starts to ride him slowly and steady but when one of his hands once again finds her sensitive nub she rides him harder and she feels that he's close and when he sits up a little and gives her a kiss and the angle changes so he's able to thrust up into her they set a even harder speed and after just a few thrusts they both comes hard. 

“Oh, babe what a morning this was”. I wouldn't mind more mornings like this, surfing, meet with coffee on the deck by my nearly naked fiancée and then wonderful massage and sex”. He gives her hair a kiss while she lays on top of him and they lay there snuggling together a while before they get up and walks in tho the house to take a shower. 

In the shower Logan decides Veronica needs a little thank you for the massage out on the deck. 

They gets into the shower and when the waster is warm enough Veronica stands under the spray and starts massaging her hair and get it wets enough. Logan stands behind her and lets his hair get wet before he starts stroking her naked and sensitive body.

“Mmm, god you are beautiful and I can never get enough of you baby, now it's your turn”. Logan whispers in her ear while moulding her breasts in his hands and start licking and sucking on her neck.

“Mmm, baby? I know the feeling Logan. I feel the same way, I love you so much”. Veronica answers while sneaking a hand to the back of Logan's head and turns her head a little so she can give him a breathtaking kiss on his lips. One of Logan's hands starts to feel his way down to her sensitive nub, while the other one travels between her breasts and tugs and pinch them so they are hard.

“Ahh, , don't stop babe” Veronica moans.

“I don't plan to baby”. Logan whisper while he nibble on her ear. He let his fingers play with her clit and strokes up and down, she's so wet both from the arousal and the water. He slips one finger inside her and twist it so it hits her g-spot and he holds her up while he feels her legs tremble at the sensation when he hits her g-spot. He lets another finger inside her and he stokes his thumb over her sensitive nub and he feels how close she is. He backs her into the wall in the shower stall and gets on his knees in front of her and they look eyes when he lets his tongue lick over her now over-sensitive nub and he sees all the love and awe she feels for him in her eyes as he works his fingers in and out of her, he looks down at her clit and when her fingers press hard around his head he knows she's close.

“Loogan”, Veronica screams when she comes hard in his mouth, he licks and sucks up all her juices and works her down gently with his tongue and fingers. Logan gets up slowly and trail sloppy kisses and runs his fingers up her body and when he reaches her mouth she brings him into a heated kiss, she can taste her self in his mouth and moans when she does. 

Logan kiss her back, he's cock is rock hard again after seeing and hearing how Veronica reacted to him. His cock is poking into her stomach while they kiss, she strokes him and he lets out a long moan then he turns her around and pulls one of her legs up, placing her foot on the bench. He reaches down and guides his cock in as she leans forward to let him go deeper. She braces herself against the shower wall as she keeps her foot on the bench. He begins to thrust into her.

“Oh god”. She moans as he hit her g-spot and a quake wipes through her body.

“That's it baby”. He pounds in again as he reaches around and slides two fingers along her swollen nub.

“Logan”. She gasps as he takes a few little short strokes to really hit her spot. “Oh please”. She cries and then he trusts hard and she takes a deep breath as she is coming up for air. He feels her throbbing against his fingers and then her walls contracts almost painfully around him as she comes hard.

He has to hold her up as he thrust quickly, his own release sending shock waves through his body. It's so powerful that it hurts a little. They are both shaking as he slides out of her and they both sink down on the bench that's in the shower. Logan turns of the now lukewarm water.

“I feel dizzy” Veronica breaths as Logan nibble on her lower lip. “I know, I do too”. They sit on the bench a little before they have the strength to stand again and then they towel off and get dressed and heads for the kitchen to make some breakfast.

They decide to make an omelette and some bacon, the fridge is almost empty.

“Looks like we have to do some food shopping today, babe” Logan says to Veronica while she whisks the eggs. 

“Yeah, looks like it, we can make a list while we eat”. Veronica answers.

“Yeah, that's a good idea” Logan answers while starting to fry the bacon.

“So, babe. How was surfing with Dick?” Veronica asks while cutting up ham, bell peppers, fresh mushrooms and fryers it in another pan before putting the egg batter in.

“It was cool, and we actually had a really god and long talk. He's so happy for us getting married and that I finally had asked you. He's also very sorry for not being a good friend and he's so very sorry for how he has treated you all this years. He hopes that you two can put it behind you and maybe starts on a road to become friends and hang out. He has realized how much we need each other, are good for each other and how much we love each other. 

“Wow, has he hit his head or something?!. Veronica laughs. No I kinda got the feeling that something was up when I helped him move. I could find him looking lost in thoughts out on the deck a few nights and he wasn't as snarky with me as he used to be. I'm happy that he's happy for us and maybe we can ask him over for dinner tonight and we can start on working towards being friends?” Veronica answers and gets up on her tip toes and gives Logan a kiss on the cheek. 

“Yeah I think he'll like that, I can give him a call after we have eaten and wrote that grocery list” Logan answers and gives Veronica a chaste kiss on her lips. 

They ate breakfast at the kitchen table while making a rather long grocery list and talking and catching up on news of what had happened in Neptune while Logan was away and Logan telling Veronica that Chase and Bilbo had finally been able to convince him to join a game of Dungeons and Dragons in their down time on the carrier. 

They took Veronica's car to go to the grocery store so they could get everything they needed in the trunk of the car. They got everything they needed and then on the way back to the house they stopped at Mars Investigation so Veronica could get some files so she could be working from home and not go into the office until late next week.

“Hi, Mac, is dad here”?. Veronica asked her best friend while walking in the door to the office. 

“Hi guys, yes he is. He's on the phone but will be done soon I think, but enough of that” Mac said while standing up to give them both a hug. “Please let me see that awesome ring on your finger” Mac gushes while taking a closer look. 

“Oh my, you really did a good job her Logan, It's lovely” Mac says while clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, he really did. Didn't he?”. Veronica says while giving him a peek on the cheek.

“Aww, thank you ladies” Logan's answers proudly while kissing Veronica lightly on her forehead. Just then Keith comes out of his office.

“Hi kids, how's going?” he asks while hugging them both.

“How is being back on land treating you Logan?” Keith asks.

“It's going good, Keith. Glad to be home”. Logan answers.

“So what are you guys doing here?” Keith asks.

“Just getting some files and wondering if it's any new cases for me, I was hoping I could stay home for a few more days and working from home, I hope that's okay dad?” Veronica asks while looking at both her dad and Mac.

“Sure, kiddo. There is a new case but Mac and I can take this one, if you take some background cheeks and some bank statements and stuff like that from home”. Keith answers, he then notice her ring.  
“Ahhh, you finally asked her”. Keith gushes while going over to give Logan a big hug.

“Yes, I did Keith” Logan answers while hugging Keith back with a huge smile on his face.

Veronica looking shocked asks “You knew he was going to ask me dad?” 

“Yeah, Logan called me a few months ago during a layover in Dubai and asked for your hand in marriage, and I couldn't say no you know” Keith said while taking her hand and looking closer at the ring and bringing her in for a hug.

“I'm so happy for you guys, I truly am”. Keith answers while ending the hug but looking teary on his daughter. 

“Aww, dad. Thank you”. Veronica says while tears fall from her eyes.

“Hey now, don't get all of us starting now” Mac says with a voice full of emotions and blinking to hold the tears back, she sees Logan is doing the same.

“Oh well, okay. But everyone has to come for dinner at my house on Friday. All of you, bring Wallace and even Dick can come too Keith says while bringing the other three into a hug.

“Aww, dad. Okay yeah we will”. Veronica answers while the others nod their heads. She leaves them there and goes into her office getting the files and other stuff she needs to work from home. Then she and Logan says they goodbyes and head to the car to drive home. 

They got home and got all the grocery's in the house and put it away. It was a lovely warm day outside.

“What do you want to do today? Go to the beach or just hang out here on the deck and swim in the pool with me hun?” Veronica asked Logan when they flopped down on the sofa.

“We can just hang out here on the deck and yes I would very much like to join you in the pool babe”. Logan answered while starting to tickle her.

“Ahhh, baby stop. You know how ticklish I am” Veronica giggles while trying to get away. 

She gets away and give Logan a playful look and then opens the deck door while she takes of her top, she had her bikini on under her clothes. Logan catches up with her and swoops her up and even though they are both nearly fully clothed he jumps into the pool with her. They surface and they both laughs. Veronica manages to get her shorts off and flings it out of the pool and it lands on a lounge bed. Logan didn't have swim trunks on under his clothes so he just strips to his boxer and decides to swim in them and flings his other clothes out of the pool and they join Veronica's cloths on the lounge bed. They enjoy swimming, playing and relaxing in the sun the rest off the day before they have to get out of the water and shower and start on dinner. 

Veronica is a little bit nervous when she goes to the door when Dick rings the bell.

“Hi, Dick. Welcome in and how are you?”. Veronica asks while closing the door after Dick has walked into the hallway. 

“Hi, Veronica. Thank you, I'm good. You?” Dick answers looking at Veronica. 

“I'm good, thank you”. Veronica answers while following Dick into the kitchen. 

“And congrats both of you on the engagement guys, I'm so happy for you. Can I see the ring V?” Dick asks while they join Logan in the kitchen. 

“Thanks, Dick”. Veronica said while she hold up her hand so Dick could see the ring.

“Wow, it's beautiful guys”. Dick said with a huge smile on his face.

“Well, are you guys ready for dinner?” Logan asked.

“Yes, please. I'm starved” Both Veronica and Dick said at the same time.

They had a blast eating the lasagne Logan had made for them, Dick was drinking beer while both Veronica and Logan drank diet Pepsi, V had never been much of a drinker and after all the years with being drunk and everything else Logan stayed away from alcohol and everything else since he had joined the navy. They sometimes drank non alcoholic drinks. The three of them talked about how life was and what Dick was doing this days. Neither Veronica or Logan had seen his house yet so after dinner they decided to take a walk on the beach and they followed Dick home and he showed them around his house. It was a very lovely house and they were surprised when he told them that he had opened an online sports store that Mac had helped him with. They sat on the deck at Dick's house for a while and talked then they said goodbye and decided to hang out a little by the end of the week/weekend since Dick had to travel to New York for some business meetings the next day. 

“So Logan, did you notice how much more grown up he is now and looks like we can put the past in the past and I think we can start to hang out and one day call each other friends”. Veronica said while embracing Logan so she could give him a hug.

“Yeah, something has definitively happened with him while I was away and it's good to see and yeah I so hope that you two can be friends and I would love for that to happen”. Logan answered while taking Veronica's face in his hands and look her deep into her eyes and bringing her in for a kiss. 

They got back to their house and decided to jump in the hot tub. Their deck is so private that there is no problem for them to go skinny dipping in their pool or hot tub. They undress fast in the bathroom while kissing, helping each other taking their clothes of and then they get towels and hurry outside to the hot tub. Logan takes the cover off and gets in while Veronica goes inside to get something to drink and put the soda cans in the hot tubs cup holders. She drops her towel and Logan can't stop looking at her. “

Your so beautiful baby” Logan whispers as he holds out his hand to help her get into the tub. 

“So are you baby” Veronica whispers while she lowers her self into the hot water and sit in Logan's lap. He gets the jets starting and they both laugh when Veronica jumps as the force her body gets when the jets starts. 

They sit in silence, just stroking each others bodies and look out to the water, since it's so dark they can't see much but they listen to the waves and enjoying each others company. Veronica has never been as happy as she is now, she can't get over how much she loves Logan, always has. Even when they spent all those years apart. She knew she should never had gotten back with Piz while they both lived in New York. She never loved him, as she grow older and finished at Stanford she knew that what she ever did have with Duncan was never love either. She sure had had some flings/one night stands at both Stanford and Columbia but they never meant anything and she knows Logan had too. When they had those 2 weeks together after her dad’s accident and before Logan shipped out again it was a blissful time, but this last couple of days has been lovely, just hanging out, talking, making love. It's like she can never get enough of him. She had had a lot of time to think and analyse her feelings while Logan was away. Even after all this time and years the love and physical connection was the same. It's like every time they touch they are on fire, it's electrical. Sparks flies. She turns around so she faces him and straddles him. She takes a long drink from her soda and starts to kiss and lick his neck after setting her drink down again.

“Mmm, babe” Logan starts to moan.

She looks up at him and starts to nibble on his right earlobe. 

“I can never get enough of you baby, I love you so much, I always have” Veronica whispers with so much emotions in her voice.

“ Aww, babe I love you so much too, what's wrong?” Logan asks while bringing her face to him so he can look into her eyes, and he sees tears starting to fall down her face.

“Nothing, I'm just thinking about all those years we wasted not being together and I know how hurt we both was about everything and I lost it when Mac told me how low you had sunk down into alcohol and what else you did after I left. I'm so happy that you finally reached out to me when you did so I could help you with the Carrie case. I have loved you so much all this years, I've never loved anyone else. No-one has ever made me feel what you make me feel and when you are here you is all I can think about and I can't stop touching you, it's like I'm on fire around you all the time. And I hate it when you are away so many months at the time and I'm so worried something will happen and I'll lose you, and I just can't lose you Logan. Never”. She says while tears are streaming down her face and she sobs into his chest.

“Veronica, baby. I love you so much too, and I've always have. And it pains me as well all those years we wasted, I wish I had not sunk so low down with all the alcohol and drugs those years ago. But I just couldn't cope with everything. Mac should not have told you, but I'm glad you know. No one has ever made me feel what you make me feel to hunny, and I can't think about anything else either when you are here with me and I can't stop touching you either. I'm on fire around you and it's always been that way. And I'm not going anywhere, I'll always be here and you wont lose me, ever. Do you understand? I hate to be away from you too, it will be one more ship out at sea and after that I can ask for a transfer and start to work from the navel base in San Diego and just do some test runs flights and other tech at the base. How does that sounds? What do you mean by you lost it, What did you do babe?” Logan asks while holding her in his arms and comforting her while his tears run down his face.

“I'm not ready to tell just yet, but I came by and visited you at the hospital when you were totally out of it. I made both Dick and Mac to swear to ever tell you that I had been to see you, it broke my heart to see you then baby and I promised my self that I would never hurt you again and I sort of kept tags on you after that and I was the one that found the rehab facility you ended up in after you were out of the hospital and I was there when you went in, I made sure that you never saw me that day, and I was in contact with the docs and staff there once a week to hear how you were doing. I never lost faith in you that you could get through this and I wish I had come back when I heard that you had joined the navy. But I had finished my phys degree at Stanford and had just started at my law degree at Colombia by then. It took me a more couple of years to finish than I would have liked because what I did/what happened after I saw you at the hospital”. Veronica says while clinging to Logan.

“Awww baby, I'm so sorry to hear. I can't believe you were there, so then it wasn't a dream after all. I remember I felt or dreamt about you being there, I thought I could feel your arms around me and smell your scent. And that day when I vent into rehab I had a feeling that you were close by. I could feel you presence somehow. And I'm happy that you kept some tabs at me, I did make Mac tell me how you where doing as well, I knew something had happened with you. But she wouldn't tell me what it was. She was worried for you as well, I could tell”. Logan says while holding Veronica tight in his arms while trembling with emotions and tears still falling from his eyes.

They sit in silence while they both calm down and then they both take hold of each others faces and brush away their tears and Logan brings her in for a kiss. They look deep into each others eyes and they see the sorrow, hurt and love in each others eyes. Logan starts to kiss down to Veronica's most sensitive spot on her neck and she lets out a moan. He's cock starts to respond to the noises she makes and he nearly lost it when she takes his cock in her hand and starts to move it slowly up and down under the water. She shifts so she can take a better hold of him and while one hand is around his cock the other brush up and down his torso while her tongue and mouth is kissing and licking up and down his neck. One of his hands starts to wander it's way down under the water and when it stops on her tight he hears her gasp and when his hand goes up her tight and into her most sensitive spot and he lets his thumb trace slowly over her clit he can feel her moan start down in her throat where his lips are and work it ways up and out of her mouth. His other hand starts to play with one of her nipples and it gets rock hard in his hand. She starts to speed up her hand that is around his now rock hard penis. He slips one finger inside of her and starts to move it in and out of her. She's panting and breathing heavy now and he moves his hand that are working on her nipples to her hair and tangles his fingers in her hair and bring his lips to hers and starts to kiss her deeply, she lets her tongue tangle with his and when he stops kissing her she opens her eyes and looks into his and they both see the love and lust that they have for each other. She brings their mouths together again. “I need you so much babe” Logan moans while he strokes her face and hair. “Me too, baby”. Veronica whispers before she bites his earlobe. “Stand up, baby” Veronica says while leaning in and giving him a kiss. He stands up in the seat of the tub. She licks her tongue lightly over his still hard penis and it jumps a little when she closes her mouth over him. She lets his penis pop out of her mouth with a little pop and he moans when she spreads his pre cum over it with her hand. She then gives him a deep kiss before she guides him to her entrance, lowering her body so he's just barely inside her. She pauses for a moment, her eyes locking with his,and everything feels that much more intense. He leans all the way back in the hot tub seat, his hands come to her hips, fingers digging into her skin as she moves above him. It feels incredible, her inner muscles rippling around him, sending thrills of pleasure up his spine. She starts riding him faster and Logan sits up a little and when the angle changes Veronica moans and leans her head back and Logan's eyes widens when he see how her nipples get rock hard and with his right hand he starts to tease them and his other hand travels down to her pussy and she's so wet and her nub sensitive. He's eyes look at her pussy and he moans when he sees how his cock is going in and out of her. When his fingers starts working on her nub she screams and comes hard. Logan works her down and he holds her in his arms as she's spent and breathing hard. He gives her a kiss and asks. “Do you trust me 100% baby? I want to try something new, if it's okay. If you want to stop I'll stop, okay?” “Yes baby I do”. He then asks her to turn around and get on her knees. She does and when she feels his big and hard cock slip into her dripping wet folds she moans. “Logan...” she mutters breathlessly, her eyes dark with lust as she sits up a little and looks back at him. “Please..” “I`ll do this very slowly...” he says gently, he then enters her very slowly. His right hand circling her clit slowly, when he's all the way inside he lets her get used to it and his fingers starts to work harder on her very sensitive nub. When he starts to move Veronica moans. “Is this okay, baby”? Logan asks. “Ahh yes baby, I need more, harder” Veronica moans loudly. Logan kisses her shoulder blades and slams a little harder into her. His hands are stroking and pinching her nipples and when he's right hand starts pinching and stroking hard on her sensitive nub Veronica comes hard with a load scream. She's so spent and exhausted that she lays her head down on the pillow that's on the ledge of the hot tub. And that little change in the position and when Logan interwind they hands she gasps and they both feel her starting to clench around him again and with two more hard trusts he comes, it's with a sharp gasp, screaming her name. And she's coming again as she slows down his thrusts. “Wow, baby. That was so intense” Veronica whispers as Logan slides out of her and she sits in his lap, and they sit there snuggeling.. “Yeah it was, babe” he replies, stroking her face with his fingers as she turns and gives him a long kiss. 

A/N: I hope you guys liked the fic. I will write at least a third story in this series. I haven't decided all of it yet.. I'll just see what's popping into my head. I would very much love it if I could get some feedback on what you all think of this series so far..


End file.
